High speed optical transceiver modules are primarily used in fields of optical communication such as data centers and Fiber to the Home (FTTH), and they are core communication modules in optical communication. Due to growing demands on transmission bandwidth and speed by upgraded communication systems, the configurations of optical transceiver modules are being developed to be with advantages of smaller in volume, better in integration and operating with multiple channels. The demands are also growing on cost-control and process-control. An existing high speed optical transceiver includes a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) component and an optical engine which is usually directly soldered to the PCBA component. This design is not reliable when there is something wrong with soldered connection, which may result in inferiority of signal transmission in the high speed optical transceiver. Further, since such a design requires soldering the PCBA component to the optical engine, which just complicates the manufacture process, the yield rate remains a lot to be desired. Meanwhile, the corresponding complicated manufacturing process therefore includes handling the PCBA component first before soldering the optical engine to the PCBA component and mounting a protecting lid above the soldered position using screws.